


You Are My Earth, You Are My Sun

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween 2016 CYOA [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, Halloween, Holiday, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Napping, Tired Volleybfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "“Ten minutes,” he grants. But ten will be fifteen and then thirty and so on, he knows, but he doesn’t think that’s a bad thing. “Then I’m doing homework.”They both know it’s a lie, but Tetsurou tucks the duvet back around Kenma and the younger boy crooks his neck up slightly, and Tetsu is warm. He’s warm and he’s gentle and when he kisses Kenma, cautiously, it’s like he’s piecing him back together. It’s like… Kenma is something worth being pieced together, carefully, like Tetsu treats him."Or, the one where Kenma and Kuroo take the sappiest nap in the history of naps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth option for my Kuroken Halloween 2016 choose your own adventure fic; taking a nap.  
> Note that this fic can be read as part of the "series" or totally standalone. It is up to you!! Happy reading!  
> The title comes from Peach by The Front Bottoms

“Kuro, I have  _ homework _ .”

“I know you do.”

“Homework that I  _ have to do _ ,” Kenma adds in what he hopes is a stern voice. (It isn’t).

“What’s stopping you?”

It’s a stupid question, and one that’s a bit irritating; Kenma might work on his homework if it wasn’t for Tetsurou and for his stupidly comfortable bed and for the sunlight flooding into the windows. If it wasn’t for the atmosphere of love and of comfort, Kenma  _ might  _ consider getting up.

But English doesn’t love him like Tetsurou does. English doesn’t wrap its arms around him, doesn’t pull him close. Doesn’t press soft kisses to the sides of his lips, doesn’t beg him for “just ten more minutes, Kenma.”

He gives in. It’s the warmth of the duvet and the fact that it’s Halloween and that Kuroo is here and telling him that he wants nothing more than for Kenma to _stay stay stay_. His English homework can wait. Kuroo… He can’t wait.

“Ten minutes,” he grants. But ten will be fifteen and then thirty and so on, he knows, but he doesn’t think that’s a bad thing. “Then I’m doing homework.” 

They both know it’s a lie, but Tetsurou tucks the duvet back around Kenma and the younger boy crooks his neck up slightly, and Tetsu is  _ warm.  _ He’s warm and he’s gentle and when he kisses Kenma, cautiously, it’s like he’s piecing him back together. It’s like… Kenma is something  _ worth  _ being pieced together, carefully, like Tetsu treats him.

Always slow.

Always slow, gentle, soft. Tetsurou is always smelling of laundry detergent and cinnamon and fall air, and maybe it’s a strange combination, but it’s one Kenma loves, and there’s not a single thing Tetsurou could to do to scare him, not even on Halloween.

Even their kisses are lazy, never leading to more, but always slow and never rushing, never over the top. Always comfortable and safe and good-- god, they’re good.

Amber light and Tetsurou’s laptop (which, by the way, is still playing a movie that Kenma knows  _ nothing  _ about) cast barely-there light into the room, and Tetsurou looks soft, so soft and so comfortable in this light, that Kenma thinks maybe he’ll just grow old in this bed, never moving from his arms.

It’s a nice thought, almost enough for him to ignore the fact that his arm is falling asleep from where it’s rested between them, and it aches, all pins and needles.

And maybe, he thinks, one missed assignment isn’t really the end of the world. Because he views a sleeping Tetsu, so peaceful, so serene, through his own tired eyes, and there’s not a single place he’d ever sleep better than here in his arms.

Soon, then, Kenma sleeps alongside him, peaceful and tucked up under Tetsu’s right arm.

When he wakes, he’s overcome with affection for the third year next to him; he’s still asleep, naturally, the duvet balled up in one fist and the other arm holding him close and tight. Kenma almost doesn’t want to wake him up, because he seems so… peaceful, so serene. It’s almost a crime to disturb him.

He settles on kissing Tetsu, gently lets his lips ghost over Tetsurou’s shoulders, over his collarbones. 

Tetsurou groans, pulls Kenma closer, still, and returns a kiss to his forehead, breaking away to yawn.

“How’d that homework go, Kenma?” he teases. 

And then, just in an instant, Kenma recalls the fight he’d put up earlier regarding his homework and his unwillingness to nap, and it all seems so small and he’s glad, so glad that he gave into Tetsu’s pleads to nap for  _ just ten more minutes. _

And the amber light still glows, still emits light, but the laptop has died and when Tetsurou kisses him, gentle and careful, any insistence that Kenma had on waking up and getting out of bed die on his lips.

He’ll stay here for this Halloween, and for the next Halloween, and for an infinite amount of Halloweens after that, he thinks. He’s never been this content.

“Mm, more nap, Kuro,” he says, cutting himself off with a yawn.

And that’s exactly what they do

**Author's Note:**

> Commentd/Kudos are the best <3 <3  
> Come tell me what you thought of the fic!! kickthepjs.tumblr.com


End file.
